


[鼬佐]含苞待放

by jen11love



Series: [鼬佐]含苞待放 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen11love/pseuds/jen11love





	

近来觉得，年过十七的弟弟，像一朵花。

 

鼬本以为自己解除秽土转生后，灵魂会回到黄泉之下，没想到却留在了佐助身边，从那时直到佐助再次离开木叶，踏上以赎罪为名义的旅途，鼬的灵魂也丝毫没有消散的迹象。

细想停留在世间的原因，不过执念二字罢了。因为自己的自以为是而使得佐助背负了那么多的痛苦那么久，就算是现在，鼬也依旧对此后悔又歉疚，本想着从此永别，那么至少在离开之前要把自己一直隐瞒的心意传达给佐助，却不想再一次的，错估了自己在佐助心中的地位。

回想起佐助与鸣人联手成功封印卯之女神辉夜后，鼬原以为能诸事就此告一段落，凭打败斑与辉夜、以及解开无限月读的功绩，佐助应能顺利重归木叶，便是他突发奇想欲当的火影，也有能力与鸣人角逐一番，结果佐助在气氛大好之时，直白地说出了处决五影的打算。

鼬对此毫不意外。

我的弟弟佐助，直到现在，其内心仍然天真愚蠢又柔软。鼬看着一面攻击鸣人，一面再三提醒对方若不认真对决就会被自己杀掉的佐助，心里意外没有担忧与焦急，只不合时宜地觉得佐助这种秉性十分可爱——明明一直以来都想超越我，此时却遵循了过去的我的错误做法；明明渴求陪伴，却一次又一次逞强地推开身边的朋友；明明心怀对人们的爱，却偏打算成为世界之敌……

鼬叹息一声，湖面须佐能乎与九尾查克拉相撞所激起四溅的水浪毫无障碍地穿过他的身体，他抬头仰望漂浮在空中的两道身影，心知在方才交手的一瞬间，佐助与鸣人已经互相明了对方的心意，然而即便如此，佐助看上去也没有住手的意愿。

现在只能将一切交给鸣人了。

 

虽说我的确说过“不管今后你选择怎样的道路，我都会一直深爱着你”，但我未曾预料到此等现况。鼬倚靠树干想着，瞥了眼不远处睡在树下的佐助。佐助直接在地上和衣而卧，今日清晨刚下过雨，泥土里残留的湿气让佐助不适地皱着眉，除开寒冷，干扰佐助安睡应该也有左臂幻痛的缘故。

故意不升起篝火以拒绝在寒夜里保持自己的体温，穿着单薄且破旧的衣物，没有接上义肢，明明日日被幻痛折磨却对医忍闭口不提，只吃干冷的饭团，连村镇都甚少步入更别说住进旅店让身体得到充分的休息。这样的佐助让鼬感到十分头疼，记忆中佐助并不是这样一个会在莫名其妙的地方暗自固执的孩子，不是不明白佐助现在为何执着于折磨自己，然而鼬在生前所做的一切，并不是为了让佐助过上这种自暴自弃的生活。

 

不得不说，无间隙地跟在佐助身边，让鼬得以从全然不同的角度认识自己的弟弟。在宇智波驻地和兜的藏身处，鼬来不及细看佐助究竟成长为何模样，现在却不同，无论是佐助的眉眼还是身体轮廓，鼬都熟悉到能闭着眼睛描绘出来，也因此，鼬注意到了某些自己曾忽略的地方。

容姿端丽。

看起来纤弱却覆有一层肌肉的躯体，被宇智波传统立领半遮半掩的细长脖颈，上跳的眼角，过长的刘海，看上去不动声色但又能轻易让人察觉到真实情绪，再加上放弃了自己的理想与立场，在选择信任漩涡鸣人后进行的自我放逐，神经紧绷多年后的放松，这些夹杂在一起使佐助呈现出暧昧而又矛盾的气质。

让人有些想温柔地宠爱他，又有些想狠狠地折磨他。

鼬庆幸的是，至少佐助的足够强大，无论敌方觊觎的是佐助的肉体还是血继限界，佐助都能保护自己。

 

几周以前，鼬察觉到一件让他心情暂时变好的事。不知因为是兄弟，还是与灵魂停留于世的方式有关，鼬能用佐助的查克拉建立某种通道，使他能触碰佐助，甚至让佐助听见他的声音。第一次尝试是佐助使用查克拉渡河的时候，鼬无意间将手伸入佐助的身体，在他因手触到实感而睁大双眼的下一秒佐助就因自身查克拉一瞬的絮乱而从水面跌入河中，接着佐助后翻跳了几圈离开原处，打开写轮眼警惕地私下张望一番，最终因为没发现什么异常而继续前进。

第二次是等佐助入睡后，鼬没掌握好轻重，惊醒了佐助，使睡在树上的佐助侧翻摔下树，见凭借自己战斗本能以一个不那么狼狈的姿势落地的佐助满脸疑惑，在查看过周围环境安全后自言自语是不是自己睡姿变差后，鼬心中打扰佐助睡眠的歉意，有大半转为捉弄到佐助并看到佐助可爱一面的满足。

之后鼬找到了诀窍，再没干扰到佐助的日常生活。他见佐助风餐露宿，时常在佐助入睡后劝说佐助好好照顾自己，醒来后的佐助却面色不虞，总会坐在原地呆愣很久，偶尔还用食指轻戳自己的额头。鼬只得放弃这种方法，但佐助的行为也不可继续纵容下去，既然如此——

 

数月的时间已经让佐助习惯睡在冷硬的泥土上，鼬在佐助身边半蹲半跪，他一手撑在佐助脸旁，一手触上佐助的喉结，缓缓下抚。披风与斗篷无法阻碍他，鼬将手移至佐助左胸，然后将佐助的乳尖夹在拇指与食指间揉搓，乳尖很快变硬突起，鼬观察佐助的神情，见佐助并未感到不适，便将手挪到佐助小腹上，在佐助的小腹与股沟处来回抚摸。

“唔……”佐助皱眉低吟，一直没发泄过的身体很快被鼬点燃欲火，他因情动而醒，迷迷糊糊对上了鼬的双眼。

鼬本以为佐助会立刻清醒过来，尚还在苦恼该如何向佐助解释自己的状态，却不想佐助注视着他，神色恍惚，几秒后露出如幼时一般的笑容，抬手抓住他的衣袖，唤道：“……哥哥。”

是以为自己身处梦境么，也好。

“之前……在梦里偶尔会听见有道声音要求我好好照顾自己，那是哥哥，对吧？”佐助拉过鼬宽大的袖摆盖在脸上，仿佛想要藏起自己的表情，但又露出右眼去窥探鼬的脸，“如果是哥哥，看见现在的我，一定会很生气。然而即便你生气，你也无法教训我了。”佐助说着，勾起嘴角，眼里却泛起湿意。

鼬顿了顿，他一面口吐安慰之词，说：“我不会生气，但你也不能再折磨自己”，一面握住佐助的阴茎撸动起来。被衣裤束缚的疼痛，与因鼬的动作而层层堆积的快感交织在一起，很快使佐助眼里的湿意带上另一种意味。大约是想着在梦里乱来也没关系，此刻佐助异常的坦率又主动，他扭胯尝试不同的角度在鼬的手中抽插，同时不停喃喃道：“好舒服……哥哥……”

在鼬的抚慰下，不多时佐助便射了出来，他急促地喘息着，伸手按住鼬不让鼬离开。佐助侧头在鼬的袖摆上蹭了蹭，饱含期待地坦言说：“不够，还想要更多——”话语未落便咬住自己的下唇，似乎是因自己的言语害羞起来，他眼神游移，在对上鼬的视线的下一秒就将脸埋在鼬的衣袖中。

鼬眯了眯眼。

这般模样，可真是厉害。鼬在心中评判着，移身到佐助双腿间，灵魂浸过佐助身体时似乎给佐助带来奇异的触感，他颤抖着发出几声惊呼，随后在鼬用指关节抵住柱体一路下滑至会阴时小小尖叫了一声。

“……鼬！”佐助有些羞恼，但他并未阻止鼬的行为，相反，他岔开双腿环住鼬的腰，拽住鼬的手腕向上拉，说：“近一点，哥哥，我想好好看看你。”

鼬依言上前，将佐助的手十指交握地按在地上，他低头注视佐助的双眼，同时将另一只手的中指插入佐助体内。因为只是魂体，所以与其说是插入，不如说是用不知名的力量分开了佐助的穴肉，导致尽管没有润滑，插入的行为也毫不困难。佐助的注意力从刚才就转移到鼬的脸上，他似乎不太在意鼬对自己的身体做了什么，只入神地打量着鼬的脸，某个瞬间佐助好像忘记自己已经失去左手一般，抬起左臂晃动一下。

鼬意识到了佐助未尽的动作，他放开佐助的右手，接着佐助小心翼翼地抚上他的右边眉角，比起询问更像是疑惑地喃喃自语，道：“为什么没恢复？明明不太想看见这般模样的哥哥的，下次的话，更想看哥哥穿族服……”佐助视线下移，盯着鼬穿的秽土转生时的袍子，露出不太开心的神情。

鼬闻言失笑，俯身吻住佐助，而佐助搂住鼬的肩脖，乖顺地张开嘴，任由鼬将舌头伸入自己的嘴里舔舐探索，他被鼬舔得全身不住的颤抖，呼吸急促且黏糊，双眼湿润到仿佛睫毛都挂上细小的水珠。佐助偏头躲开，抓住鼬的头发试图阻止鼬继续亲吻自己好平缓呼吸，他小声嘟囔着“好狡猾”，随后又因鼬亲住额角而被安抚。

鼬已经将插入佐助体内的手指增加到了三根，他探寻着找到佐助前列腺的位置，在周边按压滑动。这种新奇而陌生的感觉最初让佐助眼神放空的仔细体味，但很快佐助就适应了鼬的节奏，他开始自发摇摆臀部，增快鼬的手指在后穴进出的速度，同时被完好穿在身上的衣物此刻变成了添加快感的另类道具，沉浸在情欲中的肉体对一切摩擦与触碰都非常敏感，无论这摩擦或触碰有多么轻微。

鼬看着身下的弟弟在衣裤中喘着气扭动的模样，发觉佐助跟随大蛇丸学习的那三年，说不定在某方面留下了深远的刻印。倒不是说鼬会因他人在佐助成长过程中产生影响而心生嫉妒，相比之下，鼬心中升起的更多是对佐助太过诱人的担忧。

如果佐助未来的伴侣是女性还好，假如是男性——

“哥哥。”

佐助的声音让鼬回过神来，鼬看向佐助，他已经双颊连同耳朵都熏红一片，锁骨与刘海下蒸腾的汗气在寒夜的衬托下显得特别明显，佐助的吐息湿润且炙热，引得鼬将手指伸入佐助嘴里拨弄佐助的舌尖。佐助含入鼬的手指，用牙齿轻咬以示不满，他双腿抬起盘在鼬身后，使力将鼬压向自己，开口说：“再快点。”

闻言鼬加快抽插的速度，又加重手上的力道，然而尽管佐助已经被鼬的动作带得上下耸动，数次狠咬自己的下唇以压抑几欲脱口的呻吟，却还是不停地要求“用力”和“快点”，鼬不为所动，见佐助挣扎着想起身将自己压倒，抽出了佐助嘴里的手指转而将手探入佐助小腹，直至指尖感到对方体内流动的查克拉。佐助因这怪异的触感浑身一震，从小腹蔓延扩散的酸涩与体内脏器被入侵的慌乱使他无法自控的双目含泪，然后他眨眨眼，哭了出来。

鼬没有停下动作，他不再将手指抽出至指尖再捅入，而是停在前列腺周围来回推按。对敏感点的重复刺激将佐助逼近临点，但显然导致他哭泣的并非此时流窜在体内难以承受的快感，倒不如说是佐助在情欲的遮掩下失控地宣泄着自幼积累至今的郁愤与痛苦，他双眼紧闭，眉头与鼻根皱作一团，如同在忍耐着什么一般咬牙至唇线扭曲，他攥住鼬衣襟的手不停地颤抖，在鼬握住他的阴茎并用拇指擦过马眼时猛然睁眼，露出右边眼眸中赤红的六芒星。

“鼬……”佐助呢喃着弓身射了出来，他神色迷恍，尚存余韵的身体在鼬退出手指时不自觉的痉挛抽动。连续高潮两次让佐助十分疲惫，他盯着头顶树隙间的夜空，又垂下眼帘看向鼬，正对上鼬左眼的万花筒，自停留世间至如今首次使用写轮眼的鼬并非要抹消佐助今夜的记忆，他只是给了对方一个好好睡一觉的暗示。

 

衣服因性爱时的动作蹭上尘土，分泌的体液留在内裤与皮肤上，满脸干掉的泪痕，等佐助醒来后再来处理的话，想必滋味不好受，然而也恰是这些能让佐助以为自己只是做了个荒诞的梦，不必被黄泉遗魂干扰，也不必因情欲或一闪而现的脆弱增添心理负担，尽管醒来后佐助多半会面无表情的又气又羞。

鼬仰头远望，月已西落，但距黎明还有数小时的时间，他听着佐助轻浅的呼吸，垂首用视线描绘佐助半隐在汗湿的刘海下的脸。

身逢巨变，也算得上历经沧桑，其肉体却年轻纤细，相貌既清且艳——

鼬伸手从佐助的眼角沿着脸的曲线虚画至佐助的下唇，他食指微微使力向下按压，使佐助张嘴，接着俯身印下一吻。

 

我的弟弟，年过十七，似一朵含苞待放的花。

 

-完-

 

后记：

此文是看了B站鼬佐MAD《易燃易爆炸》（ID：5239596）后的脑洞。那位大大的鼬佐MAD都制作地非常好，安利给大家。

顺便此文中大概是：

以为自己是在做梦，所以能坦率哭出来，也能直面一直存于脑海中的和平幻想，故而向哥哥撒娇说“想看二十多岁的哥哥穿族服”的佐助，

和，

向你说明现状也行，但你以为是在做梦我就帮你坚定自己是在做梦这个想法，且意识到佐助惑人一面而有些担心的鼬。


End file.
